voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuzo Hatta
Ryuzo Hatta (八田竜蔵 Hatta Ryuzo) is your osananajimi, an agricultural student, and potential romance option in ''Dreamy Days in West Tokyo''. His family, the Hatta's, own the local produce store in Kichijōji. Biography Ryuzo Hatta was born on August 31st in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan to Ryuzaburo Hatta, the owner of the local produce store, and his wife. Ryuzo is the eldest of four kids; he has two sisters, Rika and Rino, and a brother, Ryunoshin. Season One: High School Ryuzo is a senior at your high school and works part-time as a sales associate at his fathers produce store. Season Two: 3 Years Later Ryuzo begins studying agriculture at a local university, hoping to own his fathers store someday, and continues to work part-time as a sales associate. Season Three: 10 Years Later Coming soon... Characteristics Ryuzo is the oldest of your friends and has acted as the leader of the group since you were kids. He is protective of his friends, and especially of you. Ryuzo is very pure and innocent in Season One: High School, often blushing from simply touching you and becoming extremely flustered to the point where he speaks incoherently at the thought of "inappropriate" acts. Being the leader of your group of friends since childhood and growing up as the eldest child in his family has allowed him to become exceptionally skillful with taking care of children. Screenshots Ryuzo Hatta character description (1).jpg|Character description Ryuzo Hatta screenshot (2).jpg|Ryuzo wearing his casual attire, as seen in Season One: High School Ryuzo Hatta screenshot (4).jpg|Ryuzo wearing his casual attire, as seen in Season Two: 3 Years Later Gallery Season One: High School= } Ryuzo Hatta - Main Story (1).jpg|Ryu's smile hasn't changed in ten years. Ryuzo Hatta - Main Story (2).jpg|“I thought you'd never call me Ryu again.” Ryuzo Hatta - Main Story (3).jpg|“'The vegetables Ryu recommends are simply delightful'?!” Ryuzo Hatta - Main Story (4).jpg|“What? Y-You l-like me...?! That's not something a girl is supposed to say that easily!” Ryuzo Hatta - Main Story (5).jpg|“I'll stay with you forever... Well, I want to...” - Epilogue= } Ryuzo Hatta - Epilogue (1).jpg|“I don’t think I can let you go. I want to keep you in my arms forever.” - Sequel= } Ryuzo Hatta - Sequel (1).jpg|“Wow, have you gotten even better at cooking?” Ryuzo Hatta - Sequel (2).jpg|“I trust you, so stop crying.” Ryuzo Hatta - Sequel (3).jpg|“If you don't dry your hair, your kimono will get wet.” }} |-| Season Two: 3 Years Later= } Ryuzo Hatta - 3 Years Later (1).jpg|“It gets pretty hot wearing a helmet around this time of the year...” Ryuzo Hatta - 3 Years Later (2).jpg|“When we make a pinky promise, my heart won't quiet down.” Ryuzo Hatta - 3 Years Later (3).jpg|“I want all of you...” - Living With Him= } Ryuzo Hatta - Living With Him (1).jpg|(Does that mean... he's moving in with me?!) Ryuzo Hatta - Living With Him (2).jpg|“I... I can't do this...!” Ryuzo Hatta - Living With Him (3).jpg|“Make sure your hair is dry or you'll catch a cold again.” }} |-| Season Three: 10 Years Later= } Ryuzo Hatta - 10 Years Later (1).jpg Ryuzo Hatta - 10 Years Later (2).jpg Ryuzo Hatta - 10 Years Later (3).jpg - Wedding= } Ryuzo Hatta - Wedding (1).jpg Ryuzo Hatta - Wedding (2).jpg Ryuzo Hatta - Wedding (3).jpg }} |-| Special images= Ryuzo Hatta - Time Capsule (1).jpg|Special image from Time Capsule Ryuzo Hatta - A Day In The Snow (1).jpg|Special image from A Day in the Snow Ryuzo Hatta - School Festival Romance Part 1 (1).jpg|Special image from School Festival Romance Part 1 Ryuzo Hatta - School Festival Romance Part 2 (1).jpg|Special image from School Festival Romance Part 2 Ryuzo Hatta - Summer Camp Love (1).jpg|Special image from Summer Camp Love Ryuzo Hatta - Summer Camp Love (2).jpg|Special image from Summer Camp Love Ryuzo Hatta - Let's Make A Toast (1).jpg|Special image from Let's Make a Toast Ryuzo Hatta - Sleepless Nights (1).jpg|Special image from Sleepless Nights Ryuzo Hatta - Sports Day Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from Sports Day Kiss Ryuzo Hatta - Black Ship Halloween (1).jpg|Special image from Black Ship Halloween Ryuzo Hatta - Steamy Days in Hot Springs (1).jpg|Special image from Dreamy Days in Hot Springs |-| Trivia * Ryuzo shares his birthday with Genji Higashiyama from ''In Your Arms Tonight''. Category:Ryuzo Hatta Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Characters Category:Main characters